


[Crackship Lollipop] In No Time At All

by KaceBox



Series: Crackship Lollipop [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/F, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: Sabrina receives a surprise visit at work from her girlfriend and racing competitor, Daisy while everyone else at the Townsend Agency is conveniently out of the office.
Relationships: Daisy Duke/Sabrina Duncan
Series: Crackship Lollipop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563250
Kudos: 1





	[Crackship Lollipop] In No Time At All

The lack of cars parked in front of the building was the first sign that something was different about today. Exiting her Ford Pinto, Sabrina prepares for whatever is inside as she approaches the front door which next to it reads the sign, “Townsend Investigations.” It is a time of transition as two new investigators have joined the agency while one of its original trio has formed an auto racing franchise. Sabrina herself is soon to be joining that franchise as a competitor.

For now though she is still part of this team and as she opens the door, she sees a young woman approaching her. Her name is Beverly and she has ascended from secretary to assistant to the team.

Sabrina “Where is everybody?”

Beverly “Jill’s in town. Kelly and Kris have met up with her for lunch.”

Sabrina “Hm. I thought that lunch was supposed to be later.”

Beverly “Oh, yes. She’ll have a business one with you later today, about three o’clock she said.”

Sabrina “Yeah, we’re supposed to finalize our deal so I can move on to the next big phase in life. Has anyone heard from Daisy?”

Beverly continues walking to the door that Sabrina has just entered through.

Beverly “There’s a message waiting for you in the main office. It’s from her. I want to say the message arrived about twenty minutes ago.”

Sabrina smiles.

Sabrina “Okay, I’ll check it.”

Beverly “Good, I’m going to lock up for lunch.”

Sabrina nods as Beverly makes her exit. A few steps further to her right is the door to the main office. With none of the other detectives, Beverly, or the secretary there she gets to enjoy Daisy’s message alone. Approaching the door she reasons that it must have been sent via telegraph as Daisy herself is likely at Ontario Speedway preparing for Sunday’s race.

Opening the door, she realizes the truth as she can hear the faint sounds of “In No Time At All” by Ronnie Milsap from the sofa up ahead, the back of which she sees. Without seeing her, she knows that Daisy is there waiting and smiles, walking to the sofa. It is a pleasant surprise she welcomes.

Looking down, Sabrina sees her, her eyes closed and her ears covered by headphones with orange foam over the speakers. The headphones are connected to a Walkman where Ronnie’s Images album plays on. She admires for a moment the sight of this beautiful woman in a white tank top, magenta denim shorts and legs wrapped in silk. Walking over to the front of the sofa and placing her handbag on the floor, she kisses Daisy on the lips. Daisy doesn’t even need to open her eyes to know that kiss. She smiles in response, hits Stop on her Walkman and opens her eyes.

Daisy “Hey, shug.”

Sabrina “Hey. Where’s your car at?”

Daisy “Back at the track. I hitched a ride with Jill.”

Sabrina “Mm. Mind if I join you?”

Removing the headphones and placing them and the cassette player on the floor next to Sabrina’s handbag, Daisy looks up at her girlfriend and speaks with a thick Southern accent.

Daisy “Ah’d love that.”

Daisy uses her left middle and index fingers to tug at the waist of Sabrina’s skirt, pulling her to her on the sofa. On top of Daisy, Sabrina returns to kissing her and Daisy can feel the front of Sabrina’s thin gold necklace tickle at her chest. Pulling away, Sabrina runs her right hand through Daisy’s brown hair, her thumb stroking gently against her left cheek.

Sabrina “I’ve missed you.”

Daisy “Mm, missed you too hon.”

Scrunched up on the sofa together, they are happy to have some time alone as Sabrina continues running her right hand down Daisy, from her neck to her left breast, across the hips and to the back of left thigh which Daisy raises on instinct. Caressing the hosed leg, Sabrina leans forward for another kiss which Daisy receives, the two facing each other now.

Sabrina “I see you’re keeping your sponsors happy.”

Daisy “Yeah, feels like they’re keepin’ you a little happy right now.”

Sabrina wiggles her eyebrows once and grins.

Sabrina “I like who’s wearing your sponsor even more.”

Daisy had only been competing at the highest level of stock car racing for less than a year. Through her skills and effort, she was able to land a sponsorship with a hosiery company with a contract maintaining that she wear the product whenever in public except when racing. Daisy does not mind this and at the moment, neither does Sabrina as she continues stroking up and down from the thigh to the denim cut-off shorts above.

Daisy “You do, dontcha?”

Sabrina “Mm-hmm, very.”

Exchanging another kiss, Daisy slides back underneath Sabrina, putting her on top and wrapping her arms around the detective’s waist with the kissing increasing in its passion. As Sabrina is placed on top, she wiggles her heels off to the floor next to the heels Daisy had already set down before lying on the sofa in wait for her.

Sabrina does not give herself much time in the moment to drift back to earlier in the year when she met Daisy while working with her former Townsend Agency partner Jill for a sports car race. It is something she had thought about that morning along with the instant attraction both felt for another. Their first kiss was sweet and ever since she has wanted the rest of them to be just as much.

Daisy slides her hands down and proceeds to have Sabrina’s skirt go from covering her legs down to just below the knees to being lifted up to her waist, the kissing now mixed with moans of passion.

Sabrina “Careful, I don’t know when the girls’ll be coming back.”

Daisy “Miss Oliver told me what time they’d be comin’ back. Ah got an alarm set in my purse to let us know.”

Sabrina “Good, thought of everything.”

Sabrina dives back in with her tongue into Daisy’s welcoming mouth while Daisy’s hands focus on Sabrina’s hosed legs, up to the coffee colored control top area and then to the panty lines underneath the hose themselves. Increasingly aroused, Sabrina begins working her lips down Daisy’s chin and neck, kissing all along the way to her chest. She uses her hands to pull down Daisy’s straps and Daisy closes her eyes, sucking on her own bottom lip in excitement as Sabrina’s mouth pleasures the now freed breasts of Hazzard County, Georgia’s most famous citizen. She can feel the tongue lick against each nipple as Sabrina kisses her way to them, causing Daisy’s mouth to open and let out an “aaahhh.”

On the other side of the office door, Angie has arrived from her lunch so she can resume her duties as secretary. She is still new, having transferred from Las Vegas a few months prior. What she hears from the office room nearby has her looking at her watch.

Angie “Oh dear. I came back too soon.”

Carefully and as quietly as possible, as to not disrupt the loud moans of ecstasy on the other side of the wall, Angie removes her heels, placing them in her hands and tip toes back outside, locking the door along the way.

|pause|

Balladeer “Angie knows that Daisy don’t need to be disturbed right now while she’s takin’ care of personal matters with Sabrina. Reckon we oughta do the same.”

|harmonica out|


End file.
